


Перевертыш

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Энрот издавна полнился утонченными эльфами, гордыми и загадочными, точно звезды на небе, и лишь одна из них была куда более загадочная, чем все они вместе взятые.
Kudos: 1





	Перевертыш

На пестром рынке, занявшем почти всю центральную городскую площадь, было по обыкновению шумно и людно. Каждый торговец азартно зазывал к себе посетителей и случайных прохожих, потому что только у него и только сегодня был самый лучший, свежий и на редкость ладный товар за умеренную плату — в целом Энроте такого счастья нельзя было найти, только тут и только сейчас. Юные девы с замиранием сердца медленно переходили от прилавка к прилавку, с восторгом поглаживали нежными ладонями изумительные ткани, набрасывали их на себя и заглядывали в зеркало, чтобы выбрать достойную парчу и не прогадать. Волшебник из далеких земель украдкой подмигивал им и безмолвно предлагал любовные зелья, духи с головокружительной композицией, эликсиры молодости и чудодейственные порошки. Низкорослый и коренастый гном, ловко протиснувшийся сквозь толпу, хвастал неподражаемыми кольцами и ожерельями с самоцветными камнями. Хлоп! — он звонко ударил по чьей-то руке: плати или проваливай! Торговец пирожками орал громче всех и передвигался с чудовищной скоростью, расталкивая народ локтями и внушительным задом. Тут же предлагали рыбу и мясо, овощи, фрукты и невиданные специи, доспехи, мечи и луки, выпить и погадать, помериться силой с достойными мужами и похихикать с завлекательными девицами, просадить целое состояние и отравиться, охрипнуть и оглохнуть.

— Милейший! — обратился торговец оружием к подозрительно тихому посетителю в зеленом плаще, что молчаливо и со знанием дела осматривал стрелы. — Возьмите гульфик! Металлический, наипрочнейший, его благородные формы испробованы и одобрены самим бароном Кристо. Чудо, а не вещь! Берите — не пожалеете!

Незнакомец издал какой-то неопределенный звук и замер.

— Мне без надобности, — с нажимом произнес он, оставил стрелы на прилавке и поспешно шагнул в толпу.  
— Эй, а как же забота о будущем потомстве? — крикнул вдогонку торговец, но тут же осознал, что покупатель для него потерян, шумно вздохнул и переключился на очередную жертву: — Вот ведь какой стеснительный попался! Эдак мы вымрем почем зря!  
— Так может, евнух он, поди разбери нынешних юнцов, — кивнул его новый собеседник, беспрестанно поглаживающий длинные усы. — Почем отдашь вон тот меч со сверкающим эфесом?  
— Отличный выбор, милейший! Этот меч был лично выкован знаменитым кузнецом Хазандаром… — голоса их постепенно слились с окружающей какофонией.

Жизнь на рынке кипела со страшной силой — что-то продавалось, что-то покупалось, кого-то обманывали, а кто-то обманывался сам, кто-то в очередной раз подрался, не поделив ценный артефакт, кого-то ущипнули за зад, а кто-то без вести пропал в ближайшем проулке, объевшись сытных пирожков с мясом. Все шло своим чередом, и даже количество исчезнувших навеки мешочков с золотом оставалось неизменным, точно у кого-то на сей счет был утвержденный план.

— Вор! — раздался женский вопль. — Ограбили! Держите вора!

Пострадавшая самозабвенно орала, размахивала руками, точно ветряная мельница, и не сразу заметила фигуру в зеленом плаще, которая заботливо вложила в ее ладонь потерянный кошель. 

— Какое счастье! — она бросилась на шею незнакомцу и затараторила: — Вы так добры и храбры, господин! Я уж было думала: все, голодать детишкам придется и ходить оборванцами. Я ведь, знаете ли, одна, все одна. Муж погиб, а я сама кручусь, что жернова. Я так вам признательна, господин! Так признательна, так признательна. Отблагодарю вас, как никто другой! — она схватила счастливчика за руку и попыталась увлечь за собой. — Ну же, господин, не робейте…  
— Я — женщина, — мрачно прозвучало у нее за спиной.

Мать-героиня обернулась, оторопело уставилась на раскрасневшегося спасителя и с жадностью принялась разглядывать его силуэт.

— Как — женщина?! Вы… вы уверены? — спросила она, тщательно подбирая слова.

— По крайней мере, гульфик мне точно не к чему приладить.

Пока пострадавшая пыталась свыкнуться с мыслью, что ее спасла женщина, да и вообще с тем, что невыразительное лицо и отсутствие каких-либо значительных форм могли принадлежать оной, фигура в зеленом плаще сумела слиться с толпой и исчезнуть из виду.

— Вот не повезло так не повезло, — присвистнула мать-героиня и направилась к ближайшему овощному прилавку.

Если бы она узнала, что кошель ей вернула не только женщина, но еще и эльфийка, то точно осенила бы себя святым благословением. Это уже не просто не повезло, это уже природа посмеялась, не иначе.

Киррь умело лавировала в толпе. Она набросила на голову капюшон и стремительно шла к выходу с рынка. Довольно с нее на сегодня. То портной смеялся, когда ей понадобилась женская рубаха, то торговец оружием зачем-то сватал ей проклятый гульфик, то женщина эта, похоже, предлагала себя в знак благодарности, а потом еще и сомневалась в том, что Киррь не мужчина, — неслыханно просто! Ей давно пора было привыкнуть к такому положению дел. Помнится, сначала она изумлялась, потом украдкой плакала от бессилия, после злилась и ненавидела всех подряд, теперь же ей осталось только негодование и осознание того, что, наверное, неплохо быть бесполым разведчиком. Конечно, можно было нарядиться в соблазнительные наряды и подчеркнуть достоинства лица, но она все-таки была шпионкой, да и неизвестно еще, сработало бы такое преображение или нет, — не вышло бы хуже.

Так и жила Киррь, выслушивая чуть ли не ежедневно обращения «милейший», «господин», «эй ты, парень» до самой Расплаты, и, попав в Аксеот, украдкой надеялась, что хоть в новом мире все сложится иначе. Ан нет, не вышло.

Она сидела у костра и задумчиво жевала лепешку, когда ее вдруг выхватили из водоворота мыслей сначала чьи-то шаги, что заставили Киррь внутренне напрячься, а потом скрипучий старческий голос:

— Господин, не возражаете, если я присяду у огня?

Эльфийка холодно оглядела путника с головы до ног и привычно заявила:

— Я — женщина.  
— Вон оно как, — протянул старец и с трудом уселся на поваленное дерево неподалеку от нее. — Ишь ты, эвона как бывает.

Киррь еще раз посмотрела на высохшего морщинистого путника, отломила половину от лепешки и молча протянула ему. Старец просиял от счастья, с аппетитом откушал, утолил жажду родниковой водой из фляги и некоторое время безмолвно сидел у костра, как и эльфийка, наблюдая за плясками пламени. Когда Киррь повернулась в его сторону, его уже и след простыл, словно он растворился в воздухе. Вместо него на стволе дерева стояла золотая лампа. Для пущей уверенности Киррь еще раз покрутила головой, но старец в самом деле точно сквозь землю провалился. Ну и дела.

Внутри носика лампы будто что-то светилось и сверкало. Только эльфийка потянулась к ней, как неожиданно что-то засвистело, замерцало, и перед ней предстал разодетый джинн. Киррь отпрянула, а тот, наоборот, приблизился и почтительно склонился, украдкой поглядывая на остатки снеди и дорожную сумку:

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, господин!

Эльфийка устало присела на поваленное дерево и обхватила голову руками.

— Я — женщина, — обессиленно протянула она. — Когда же все это закончится, а…  
— Когда пожелаете, господ… госпожа, — спешно поправился джинн.  
— На что ты намекаешь, на самоубийство? — прищурилась Киррь и исподлобья посмотрела на существо из лампы.

Джинну захотелось в шутку закивать, но эльфийка была настолько расстроена, что ему не хотелось печалить ее еще больше, — едва ли у нее осталось чувство юмора. Только он открыл было рот, как Киррь вскочила и посмотрела на него с воодушевлением.

— Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что в самом деле исполняешь желания и это все не чьи-то глупые выдумки и досужая молва?  
— Истинно так, госпожа, — кивнул джинн. — Только осталось одно желание.  
— А потом что?  
— А потом действие проклятия закончится. Прежний хозяин наложил на меня заклинание за неповиновение и отлучил от себя. Я должен исполнить сотню чужих желаний и лишь потом смогу вернуться в Великий Аркан. Девяносто девять желаний позади. Решение за вами, госпожа.  
— Я хочу быть мужчиной.  
— Вы так уверены, госпожа? — обычно джинны никогда не уточняли и не переспрашивали, но он был предельно вежливым и тактичным.  
— Я хочу быть мужчиной.  
— Это ваше последнее слово, госпожа?  
— Я хочу быть мужчиной! — вспыхнула Киррь. — Что тут непонятного?  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь, госпожа.

Вокруг эльфийки закружился и засвистел ветер, поднимая пыль, одеяния предательски обтянули тело, особенно в паху, и когда все стихло, на поляне стоял обновленный и чуточку возмужавший Киррь. Джинн исчез, равно как и остатки воды, снеди и мешочек с золотом. Она же его не спрашивала, на каких условиях он выполнит ее желание, а он не счел нужным ей об этом говорить. А даже если бы она и уточнила, то все равно неписаный договор заключался с женщиной, а принимал работу уже мужчина. За все нужно платить, особенно если вы мужчина. У магии всегда могли быть непредсказуемые последствия, но зачем тревожить всех такими пустяками? Пусть пребывают в неведении.

Киррь был настолько в восторге от преображения, что ничуть не опечалился из-за пропажи. Конечно, джинну это чести не делало, но, в конце концов, у эльфа началась новая жизнь, так что можно было великодушно простить синекожего воришку. Киррь уже строил далекие планы, как он вернется в Аранорн, пойдет на королевскую службу разведчиком, и наступит совсем иная эра, без неловких и унизительных ситуаций.

— Любезная, а где тут пролегает основной тракт? — прозвучало совсем неподалеку. — А то я сбился с пути и… Эй, любезная!

Внутри Кирря точно что-то оборвалось и, рухнув с высоты огромных гор, тихо звякнуло. Он медленно повернулся к вопрошавшему и с трудом произнес:

— Это вы мне?  
— А кому же еще, любезная! Мы тут, чай, вдвоем, больше никого нет.

Эльф вновь устало опустился на поваленное дерево и обхватил голову руками.

— Я — мужчина, — чуть ли не плача, сказал он.  
— Эвона как, — протянул незнакомец. — Ну, ты это… прости, ежели что, любезный. Так где тракт-то?

А где-то в Великом Аркане тот самый джинн запускал на столе монетки из мешочка эльфа, наблюдал, как они искрятся в движении, и хитро улыбался. Желания, равно как и магия, порой имеют непредсказуемые последствия.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки. Ты бы знала, как я ценю то, что ты тратишь на мои работы столько времени, когда у тебя в жизни все расписано по минуткам.
> 
> На последнем фестивале (http://dreams-of-ashan.diary.ru/p202708316.htm) в сообществе Asha uses all на diary.ru была опубликована заявка по Энроту о персонаже Киррь с описанием «Я женщина!». Тогда я только улыбнулась и прошла мимо. А тут, ковыряясь в биографиях всего и вся для наполнения энциклопедии на fanfics.me, конечно, вновь наткнулась на этого перевертыша, чуть позже посмеялась на эту тему с Ренвен Кроглин и поняла, что быть фанфику. Не знаю, насколько эту работу можно отнести к исполнению заявки вследствие того, что затронутых миров будет два — Энрот и Аксеот — и что мне вновь в душу подсыпали щепотку периодически свойственной мне упоротости… в общем то решать вам, моим редким, но ценным и дорогим сердцу читателям.


End file.
